A display section of a portable telephone, a video camera, a digital camera, equipment for an automobile, and the like is configured in combination with a liquid crystal panel or an organic EL panel or in the like manner. The display section is covered with a cover component composed of a transparent substrate shaped like a convex lens or a transparent substrate formed with a pattern such as a border, for purposes of prevention of breakage in the liquid crystal panel, magnification of displayed items on the liquid crystal panel, decoration of a neighborhood of the liquid crystal panel, or the like.
A transparent window of such a cover component as described above is required to have a glare-proof property in order that displayed pictures may be seen comfortably. Besides, a hard-coat property is required that is excellent in marring resistance, chemical resistance, weather resistance, and the like. This is why formation of an anti-reflection layer, that makes use of Fresnel reflection and interference of light, is necessary.
In this method, it is extremely important to control a thickness of the anti-reflection layer, and a thickness equal to a quarter wavelength maximizes an anti-reflection effect because reflected light from a film surface and reflected light from a film-substrate interface then cancel each other out, and thus a reflectance decreases. For an anti-reflection layer having an index of refraction of 1.36, for example, an optimal thickness of the anti-reflection layer is on the order of 0.1 μm on condition that a central wavelength of transmitted light is 550 nm.
It is, however, extremely difficult to form such an anti-reflection film layer with a uniform thickness on a transparent substrate, and thus an issue arises wherein it is difficult to achieve an expected anti-reflection effect. Provided that a general shape of the transparent substrate is three-dimensional, particularly, it is extremely difficult to form a film with a uniform thickness thereon and it is difficult to achieve an expected anti-reflection effect.
Besides, there is another issue in that the anti-reflection layer described above is inferior in terms of a hard-coat property.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an anti-reflection molding that cancels such defects as described above and that has an excellent anti-reflection effect and an excellent hard-coat property, a method of manufacturing the same, and a mold and a transfer member for the anti-reflection molding.